Sometime Around Midnight
by AmberRain44
Summary: SoraXRiku one-shot. Based on the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. Little yaoi. Enjoy! :D


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event.

**_My Notes:_** First off, thank you for at least being interested in this story! If you don't know the song "Sometime Around Midnight", I **strongly, strongly, strongly** suggest you listen to it. It really helps you know the setting for this fic, also. But it's all your decision! Now, I'd like to say all my praise to the song. I've loved the song for a few years now, and I haven't gotten tired of listening to it once. Every time I listen to it, I have this vivid picture in my mind that the lyrics easily portray. Also, if you've ever gone through heartbreak, "Sometime Around Midnight" is easily the perfect description. I found that I could never really put the emotions and feelings of a true heartbreak into words, but this song somehow did it perfectly. I was fascinated with how the emotion in the lyrics started slow, then progressed into full blown pain. I wanted to experiment with writing and see if I could describe the pain of heartbreak with the help of this song.

Okay! Enough crap, let's get to the story :D

* * *

><p>Riku took another sip of his wine, feeling the slight burn of alcohol trickle down his throat. He was standing at the safe sanctuary of the bar, perfectly content with watching his friends on the dance floor, looking like complete jackasses.<p>

The building was fairly dark; the dim bar lights being the only source of light, along with the occasional flicker of the ceiling lamp's light bulb, which was obviously about to die. The live band that had been playing that night started a new song. Riku had never heard the song before. It was some depressing song about losing yourself for a while. The gloomy feeling of the melody fit the setting rather well.

Riku wasn't sure about the exact time it had been when he… _lost_ himself, only for a little while. But he figured it must've been sometime around midnight; that time where night is caught between everything and nothing at the same time. That _one_ minute where today transforms into yesterday.

Riku stood with his back to the bar, one elbow resting on the ledge with his wine glass in hand, and the other arm crossed over his chest. His focus had traveled to the brunette that just walked in the door.

"Sora…" Riku whispered to himself, "Haven't seen _you_ in a while."

Riku tried his damn hardest to remain unmoved by the brunette's appearance. His eyes traveled Sora's body, becoming aware of the white collared shirt and how the last three buttons remained untouched. Riku became aware of the dark blue jeans that hugged Sora's thighs too well. He became aware of that perfect, heartwarming smile that once captured his heart.

The piano continued to play its dismal chords, correlating perfectly to Sora's smile. Riku never understood how the hell the brunette could look so innocent all the time, or how he managed to remain happy.

But Riku could feel him. He felt Sora's eyes burning and scalding into him, even for the briefest of moments. Even through the happy smiles and the carefree dancing, Riku noticed how Sora was clutching his drink close to his chest.

'_But for what? Protection? Defense?'_

Riku snapped back to reality when he realized he and Sora were locked in a heated stare. He couldn't see straight. The room started spinning. Sora was getting closer, closer…

"What's up, Riku?" Sora was smiling radiantly, almost too close for comfort.

Almost.

"N-Not much…" Riku responded in something close to a mumble. He could smell the brunette; the intoxicating cologne that made Riku want to pin the smaller boy to a wall and fuck him like an animal.

* * *

><p><em>Unable to control his hormones, Riku roughly threw Sora down on the bed and kissed him passionately. The brunette lightly kissed back, but Riku wanted to feel more, so he began grinding his hips against Sora's. His reward was a mewl and a harder kiss from the smaller boy.<em>

"_Sora, I want you." Riku lightly bit the skin on the brunette's neck. Both boys were panting heavily._

"_You have me… Riku…" Sora moaned into his ear. The taller boy groaned in anticipation and pulled his lover's shirt off before his own. Riku ran a rough hand down the side of Sora's body, feeling him shiver to the touch._

"_God, I love the way you say my name." The silver-haired boy was well aware that he was practically begging to hear the brunette whimper his name all night._

_Riku saw Sora's pink tongue moisten his lips just a little bit-_

"_Riku… Riku… Riku…" he moaned between breaths, each one slightly louder than the last-_

* * *

><p>Riku wasn't feeling unmoved anymore. In fact, he completely gave up <em>trying<em> to hide his feelings. Seeing Sora, hearing Sora's voice, smelling Sora, _thinking _about Sora… It was all too much.

* * *

><p>"<em>I promise you, Sora. I'm going to give you the world one day."<em>

"_No, Riku. I don't want that. All I want is you."_

* * *

><p>Riku felt the wine getting to him. Or maybe the wine just made everything feel worse. He didn't know anymore. He could tell his vision was getting blurry, he just couldn't pinpoint <em>why.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Riku… I-I need to tell you something. But I'm afraid to."<em>

"_What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything, Sora, no matter what it is."_

"_W-well… I think… I think I'm in love with you. Do you think that maybe… you love me back?"_

"… _I thought you'd never ask, Sora. I love you."_

* * *

><p>Memories tore his brain apart from the inside-out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do this anymore, Riku. I don't want to deal with this kind of relationship, based on <em>_**lies**__."_

"_But I'm not lying! Please, Sora… I need you."_

"_Riku… I'll always love you. But I have to let you go. I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Sora still had that beautiful smile plastered on his face. With a simple wave, he walked away and returned to the opposite side of the bar.<p>

Riku felt helpless, bleak, lost… _desperate_. He felt himself shaking, but he wasn't cold – not at all.

His curious, green eyes drifted back to the brunette's direction. Except Sora was leaving. Sora was leaving with another guy… One that the silver-haired boy had never seen before. Riku watched as the brunette turned around and _purposely_ locked eyes with him.

And in an instant, Sora was gone.

The enormous knot in Riku's gut tightened, his entire body flushed with anger and hurt. He felt as if a brick was lodged in his throat. He felt like he could be sick at any moment.

"Yo, Riku… What's wrong? You look pale as shit, man. What happened?" Axel, one of Riku's friends, asked while putting a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder. "Wanna go home?"

The silver-haired boy gave no answer. Instead, he pushed Axel's hand from his shoulder and walked out the door.

Wrapping an arm around the knot in his gut, as if trying to comfort it, Riku stumbled down the sidewalk. The combination of pain and alcohol was horrifying. It made Riku's thoughts and memories haunt him.

Riku suddenly collapsed underneath a streetlamp. Passers-by would give him a look of either disgust or sorrow, but Riku didn't give a fuck. The only thing he saw – the only thing he _felt_ – was every piece of his life shatter around him.

He grimaced from the overwhelming heartache he suffered.

'_I've lost him… I can't have him…_'

Riku made a fist with his hand and forcefully beat down on the concrete. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted _Sora._ The sting of tears prickled at his eyes, but he didn't hold them back. His eyes welled up within seconds as he continued to hit the concrete beneath him. He had to see Sora again, he HAD to.

Even though he was already ripped in two.

* * *

><p>Eheh... Did I mention it's a bit angst-y? .<p>

Well anyway, I'm pretty sure that was my first REAL depressing story. Critisize however you want to. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you.

Thank you for reading, I appreciate it **_VERY_** much :3


End file.
